Infusion systems deliver fluids, including nutrients and medications, to a patient. Such systems include pumps programmed to supply these fluids to patients in predetermined dosages and at designated time intervals. Errors in administration of the fluids through an infusion system can result from many causes including misloading or misconnection of an administration set to the system. These issues can lead to over or under infusion of the fluids to the patient, missed treatments or delayed treatments that can significantly affect a patient's health and recovery. As a result, guidelines have been established to enhance the safety of infusion systems.
There are several safety checks that clinicians typically perform such as “line management” or “line tracing” to help eliminate misconnections or misloading. Setting up such infusion systems and detailed connection management procedures imposes a time burden on the clinician and is prone to errors, particularly as the complexity of a patient's overall infusion system increases. That is, the multiple administrations sets, medications, junctions, access ports, pump channels in infusion systems, increases the amount of time required to perform infusion system safety checks and also introduces additional opportunities for error.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that facilitates proper connection of an administration set to an infusion system while reducing human error.